


Leaving Revenge On the Battlefield

by YesBothWays



Series: Love is a Quest [6]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesBothWays/pseuds/YesBothWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poem from Xena's perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Revenge On the Battlefield

I made the blood flow like streams. And  
I broke the bones of the world, I thought.   
Yet when I looked down, the earth had absorbed it all.  
And there were only human bones, piled every place.  
These sat lightly on the surface of the earth.  
I was the only one left standing. And   
I was the only one I found bleeding still.   
I walked away, wandering and seeing now   
The unbroken curve of the earth as it stretched  
On and on and away, far beyond myself.  
I walked away, wondering if the earth   
Could ever possibly absorb all the blood   
I carried within my heart, my mind and would shed  
In every place I came.


End file.
